


Trigger Happy Havoc - Danganronpa Free

by DarkSuperSonic14



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Free!
Genre: Court Cases, Law, M/M, Murder, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSuperSonic14/pseuds/DarkSuperSonic14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is the Ultimate High School Good Luck at Hope's Peak Academy, but things go crazy as he and all the other people in his class find themselves trapped in the school and a strange bear called Monokuma is telling them that they have to live there together forever. The only way out is to kill someone and get away with it. But there's a catch. A class trial will occur and if they guess correctly who did it, only the 'blackened' will receive punishment. If they guess incorrectly, everyone besides the 'blackened' will be punished and the 'blackened' will be allowed to leave the school. Can Makoto and his friends survive the class trials? And will he discover his links with Sousuke Yamazaki, the cool Ultimate High School Scion and Haruka Nanase, the strange male with amnesia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy Havoc - Danganronpa Free

Hope’s Peak Academy! Only the best and brightest get to attend this prestigious High School. I was lucky enough to win the lottery and I get to attend this High School, despite having no ultimate skill like the other students. I’m incredibly lucky to get to attend this school, so I’m going to embrace this opportunity and take any challenges that approach me head on! Standing at the gates of the school, I looked up to the peak of the building, gasping at its magnitude. This was a lot bigger than Google Maps showed. Now I was feeling a little intimidated. Did I even belong here? Sure, I was incredibly lucky to get here, but I have no real skills like the other students. Compared to them, I’m ordinary. Inhaling deeply, I steeled myself. Didn’t help my gut was performing somersaults. Alright, baby steps Makoto, baby steps. Taking one step forward into the school grounds my head suddenly became heavy as my vision blurred. I felt my body sway as my legs gave out. The ground rushed up to meet me as my vision faded to black. I didn’t feel the impact. 

Waking up, I looked around to find myself at a desk. When did I get into this room? Better yet, where was I? Lifting my head off my arms, I scanned the room. I didn’t remember coming to this desk and falling asleep. Standing up from the seat, I walked to the only door in the room. Why were there bolts all over the walls? Opening the door, I peered into the hallway it led to. There was a narrow hallway that led straight ahead before it cut off in either direction. Was there somewhere or someone I could go talk to? I wasn’t going to find out just standing there. Stepping into the hallway, I began walking, hoping to find someone who could explain where the heck I was. Nothing. No one. Was I all alone in this strange building?

Eventually I found a door that was open, a light shining out from it. I could hear murmurs and soft speaking. People were in there! Rushing into the room, I froze to the spot when I saw who was in there. It was all the ‘Ultimates’ I was supposed to have classes with. All eyes instantly turned on me. Now I was back to intimidated again…

“H-Hello…” I stuttered before loud laughter suddenly filled the room. I flinched, looking at the man who was walking quickly to me in big strides, loud booming laughter coming from his chest. His mouth actually was getting pretty big, wasn’t that hurting his cheeks? The orange haired man stood beside me, slapping an arm over my shoulders and pulling me forward a little. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and dark green tie. 

“Look who decided to show up at last!” he declared loudly, making me blink in confusion, glancing up at his gold eyes before looking at the rest of the group who were standing around on their own. It was rather impressive, how a large amount of people could stand as a group, and yet be standing so separately too. 

“W-What?” I stuttered, glancing up at the man again as his laughter stopped and he looked back down at me, slightly shocked.

“You’re here cause of the announcement right? You woke up somewhere and came here, correct?” he asked, his voice still loud, but he sounded calmer. 

“Oh, that. Yeah, I woke up in a strange room, but I didn’t hear no announcement…” I stated. The orange haired man burst out into laughter, giving me a harsh smack on the back.

“That would explain why you were late! You must’ve slept through it!” he declared, continuing to laugh as I looked up at him awkwardly.

“M-Must be…” I stuttered, seeing him stop as he beamed a grin at me. 

“I’m Seijirou Mikoshiba! The Ultimate High School Lawyer! If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me!” he stated. I found myself smiling back at him, regardless of how intimidating he was. 

“Big Brother! Don’t forget me! Don’t forget me!” called out an equally loud voice, but it was higher pitched. I turned my head to see another orange haired male running to us. He had lighter orange hair than Seijirou and was wearing a dark blue suit with an orange tie, a red cape over his shoulders and a dark blue top hat on his head. A black and white wand was in his hand. His eyes were also gold like Seijirou’s. 

“Now, now Momotarou! We don’t want to scare the new guy!” Seijirou warned, seeing the boy called Momotarou approaching us. He stopped a few feet away, grinning at the two of us. 

“I’m Momotarou Mikoshiba! I’m the Ultimate High School Magician!” Momotarou babbled quickly. He sounded like a hyperactive little child, especially from the way his eyes were sparkling. He suddenly took off his hat, waving his wand around a little before a small puff of smoke came out, and then he pulled out a small bouquet of daises. I had to do a double take as they were suddenly shoved into my face. 

“Here you go! Daisies for innocence!” Momotarou stated, shoving the small bouquet into my hands. I blinked, looking down at them with a stunned expression. Looking up at him, I felt my face flush as I introduced myself.

“I-I’m Makoto Tachibana… I… I was given the title The Ultimate High School Good Luck” I answered, seeing him grin before Seijirou burst into laughter.

“That’s my brother! Look at you making friends!” he exclaimed, letting me go and grabbing Momotarou into a headlock, giving him a noogie. Momotarou whined and complained, trying to get Seijirou to let him go. These two… were really affectionate. Stepping back, I watched them continue before I turned and decided to go see the others. One of them was a girl with dark blonde, almost light brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a long maroon high school skirt and a matching long sleeve high school top with a green ribbon around the neck of the uniform. Her hair was long and tied up into an intricate bun on the top of her head. She noticed me approaching her, turning and flashed me a warm smile. She held a large book in her hands, clutching it tightly to her chest. 

“Hi. Do you have any idea what’s going on?” she asked, tilting her head at me. She was insanely adorable for some reason. I flushed a little in the face as I rubbed the back of my head shyly. 

“I-I don’t really know. I-I’m Makoto, Makoto Tachibana, I was given the title of the Ultimate High School Good Luck. May I ask who you are?” I asked, seeing her giggle as she beamed a warm, innocent smile.

“So you’re the lottery winner? Pleased to meet you Makoto, I’m Chigusa Hanamura, the Ultimate High School Nurse” she answered. I smiled back, happy to see her at least look a little more comfortable. I blinked in realization when I noticed the flower in her hair. 

“That’s a hibiscus, right?” I asked, seeing her blink before lifting her hand to touch the bright red hibiscus in her hair. She flashed a smile when she noticed the small bouquet of daises in my hand.

“Yeah, I got these from Momotarou, he said they mean ‘delicate beauty’. Yours are daisies, for innocence. It suits you” she stated, giggling when I felt my face burning. I looked down at the ground shyly, rubbing the back of my head again.

“Ehehe… The hibiscus suits you… It’s very pretty” I replied shyly, seeing her cheeks tinge pink as she giggled happily. She looked around the room in a quick glance before returning to smile at me.

“I should let you go talk to everyone else. I’ll talk to you later Makoto” she said, waving slightly with her hand as I nodded, waving back before turning to go talk to someone else. I scanned the room again, spotting two people in a tight group. One was a girl with long red hair and red eyes. She was in a pink off the shoulder long sleeved shirt, revealing the top of her black bra, and was wearing black skinny leg jeans and black high heels. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back. The other was a male, about a foot taller, with chin length equally red hair and eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, cargo coloured jacket and cargo coloured pants. On his feet were what looked like military boots? I gulped to myself before approaching them slowly. They were chatting to each other, but fell silent when they saw me approaching.

“U-Um… Hello?” I stuttered, seeing the male scoff to himself, looking away as the girl nodded shyly, stepping forward to me. 

“Hello. You’re the lottery winner, right? T-That makes you the Ultimate High School Good Luck, correct?” she asked, her voice shaking a little. I nodded, making sure to only glance and give her small amounts of eye contact. She seemed even shyer than me, if that was possible. 

“Yeah, I’m Makoto Tachibana” I answered. I was about to speak more before the male cut me off.

“You do realize how late you were, right!?” he snapped, making me flinch and jump to look at him. He was glaring down at me and it wasn’t until then that I realized he had sharp, pointy shark teeth. I gulped.

“Because of you being late, we had to wait for ten whole minutes for you!” he snarled, making the girl raise her hands to try and calm him down. 

“Calm down big brother. He’s here now, and that’s all that matters” she reassured him, before flashing an apologetic smile at me.

“Sorry, you’ll have to forgive him. This is my brother, Rin Matsuoka, he’s the Ultimate High School Soldier. I’m his little sister, Gou Matsuoka, but please, call me Kou. I’m the Ultimate High School Author” she stated, smiling kindly before smiling apologetically at Rin as he scoffed again. He looked very disgusted with me for some reason. Was being late really that irritating to him? Boy did he have a temper. I gulped before blinking, spotting a flower pinned to his jacket. It was a strange flower shaped like a star.

“That’s a stargazer. Apparently according to Mr. Hyper over there, it means ambition. Now quit staring at me” Rin snarled. I stumbled back, face flushed red.

“S-Sorry!” I apologized quickly, before turning to look at Kou. She seemed the safer option at this rate. She giggled quietly, before pointing at her ponytail. I did a double take, seeing a flower on the side of her ponytail, attached to the hair tie. 

“It’s an anemone. It means fragile. I see you have some daisies, they mean innocence, right?” she stated, looking at the daisies in my hand. I nodded, seeing her smile proudly. I risked a glance at Rin, seeing him still glaring at me. I flinched, jumping back.

“W-Well, I’d better go see everyone else. I-I’ll talk to you guys later?” I stated, asking the final bit in case maybe they didn’t want to talk to me later. Kou just nodded, smiling as Rin glanced away, still angry. Turning, I saw a smaller male standing on his own. He had short, cropped silver hair and blue eyes. He was typing away on his laptop that he was using his left hand to hold and his right hand to type. His eyes were fixed to the screen and even though he was using one hand, he was typing at almost the speed of light. I couldn’t help but stare at him in awe. He must’ve seen me though.

“Can I help you with something?” he asked, stunning me out of my silence. 

“U-Uh! I… I was just amazed, is all… I-I’m Makoto Tachibana…” I stated, trying to introduce myself before he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

“Makoto Tachibana, Age 17, the Ultimate High School Good Luck. You come from a family of five, consisting of your mother, father, little sister and brother and then yourself. Your grades are average and all scores and things you’ve competed in, you’ve ranked average” he stated. I stood there, completely stunned to silence before he lifted his right hand, closing his laptop with a loud click, then turned to face me. He had a small mole under his right eye. 

“So in other words, you’re boring” he finished before yawning, covering his mouth with his hand. 

“I’m Aichirou Nitori, the Ultimate High School Tech. Call me Nitori” he stated, seeing I was still stunned into silence. I shook my thoughts, trying to flash him a smile. He’d just called me boring and yet he was still making conversation with me? He was still looking at me with an unamused expression. I looked down, trying to avoid contact with his eyes. It was then that I spotted the flower coming out his pocket. 

“If you’re wondering about the flower, it’s a begonia. The orange haired idiot said it meant ‘deep thoughts’” Nitori stated, sighing in annoyance. 

“O-Okay…” I stuttered, stepping back and retreating from the conversation. As I stepped back, I felt myself bump into someone. I flailed my arms madly to keep my balance, before turning to see who I’d just walked into. A male with light pink hair and blue eyes was standing there, smiling at me softly. He was dressed in a white slightly unbuttoned shirt, black torn up jeans, black spiked belt and the latest trend sneakers. His shirt was rolled up to his elbows. On his right wrist was a white leather wrist band. I gasped as I recognized him.

“I-I don’t believe it! Kisumi Shigino!?” I exclaimed, seeing him blink in confusion before his smile returned.

“Yep, I take it you’re a fan?” he asked, seeing me smile brightly and nod. He chuckled happily, smiling and scratching his cheek almost shyly.

“Thank you. That means a lot. Wait, I recognize that jacket… I wore that in a photo shoot about a year ago. It’s a limited edition item. Wow, you must be a big fan!” he exclaimed, laughing a little as I felt my cheeks warm up. 

“You’re Makoto, right? You’re the new Ultimate High School Good Luck. I’m Kisumi Shigino, the Ultimate High School Model” Kisumi welcomed, offering me his hand. I smiled, accepting his hand and felt his grip on mine as he gave it a good friendly shake. He let me go, only to wrap an arm over my shoulders in a friendly way, smiling.

“Psst! Makoto, after this is over, wanna meet up and I can give you some fashion tips? What you’ve got is so trendy, but I wanna know what the rest of your wardrobe is like. Whataya say?” he whispered. I couldn’t help but chuckle at him, nodding. He gasped, smiling happily before letting me go, looking incredibly happy with himself. 

“Alright, later tater!” he stated, waving goofily to me as I chuckled, waving back and went to go see the last few people I hadn’t met yet. It was then that I stopped, realizing the flower I’d seen on Kisumi’s shirt. It was a Rhododendron, and its meaning meant beware. But why on earth would Momotarou give such a friendly guy as Kisumi that kind of flower? Nah, must’ve been a coincidence. I continued on. The next people were in a group. One was a male with dark blue hair, purple eyes and bright red glasses on his face. He was in a white lab coat, a white shirt, cream vest, light blue jeans and enclosed leather shoes. In his hands was a book which he was reading while conversing with the other male. The second was a smaller male with blonde hair and magenta eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pink and white jacket, dark blue jeans and sneakers. 

“We have company. Hello. I take it you’re the new Ultimate High School Good Luck? You hardly look the part” stated the blue haired male, instantly making me freeze and step back. Did I do something wrong? Why was he talking so rudely to me? The blonde flashed me an apologetic smile.

“Rei-chan, you need to be nicer to others! I’m Nagisa Hazuki! The Ultimate High School Counsellor, this is Rei-chan, he’s the Ultimate High School Botanist” The blonde stated happily, earning glare from the blue haired male.

“Please ignore what Nagisa has just told you. My name is not Rei-chan, it is Rei Ryugazaki. But yes, I am the Ultimate High School Botanist” Rei corrected, pushing up his glasses, book still open in his hands. Nagisa chuckled, sticking the tip of his tongue out cheekily.

“Ne, ne! What’s your name?” Nagisa asked excitedly, stepping closer to me, almost right into my face. I stepped back a little, unsure what to do. 

“I-I’m Makoto Tachibana” I stuttered out, seeing the smile light up on Nagisa’s face.

“Mako-chan!” he exclaimed happily. M-Mako-chan?! I looked at Rei in disbelief, only to see him sigh as he adjusted his glasses again. 

“I’ve just learnt to deal with it. Nagisa is… a special case…” Rei stated, earning a chuckle from Nagisa. 

“Oh, Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Did you see Rei-chan’s flower that Momo-chan gave him? It’s a larkspur! It means beautiful spirit!” Nagisa exclaimed, pointing at the flower on Rei’s lab coat. Rei sighed to himself, his cheeks tinged a little pink. I chuckled, smiling. Nagisa than stepped close to me again, pointing at the flower behind his ear. 

“See mine? See! It’s a day! It means enthusiasm! That totally suits me, right?” Nagisa babbled, his eyes practically sparkling. They reminded me a lot of Momotarou’s eyes, the way they seemed to shine when given attention. 

“Well, there’s two more left, I’d better go say hi to them. I’ll talk to you all later” I stated, waving to them as they waved back. I turned, heading to the next person in the room. This one was a male with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, white coat, blue jeans and had a brown bag over his shoulder. He was staring at the room blankly. 

“Um… hello?” I asked, walking up to him. He turned, eyes locked instantly on mine. But for some reason, I wasn’t intimidated. I usually am with direct eye contact, but I was okay with him staring blankly into my soul. 

“Um… I’m Makoto Tachibana, the Ultimate High School Good Luck. And you are?” I asked, seeing him blink, but his face was still void of emotion. 

“Haruka Nanase…” he stated. I blinked, having to make sure I’d heard him correctly.

“Your name is Haruka? If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your skill?” I asked, curious to know more about him. He paused, putting a hand to his chin in thought before looking back up at me.

“I don’t know…” he stated. I blinked in shock. Wait, did I hear that right? He… didn’t know? How could he not know? All the people here were supposed to be Ultimates, right? Okay… Maybe this wasn’t the best time to be having a conversation with someone who seemed to have amnesia or something. 

“Well… I’d better go say hello to this last person. I’ll see you later Haruka” I stated, giving a small wave which he didn’t return. I took note of the flower on Haruka’s shirt as I walked off. It was a Heather, which meant solitude if I recall correctly. I continued on to see the last person. He was standing off on his own, arms crossed as if he were trying to either stay away from everyone, or protect himself from something. He was wearing a black suit with a turquoise cross button tie. His undershirt was white. His hair was short and cropped, dark brown in colour and his eyes were the bluest turquoise I’d ever seen. He turned to glance at me, gasping when he saw me. I gasped as well, staring at him. I’m not sure how long we stood there just staring at each other, but eventually he cleared his throat, having caught what he was doing. 

“You’re the new student, right? The Ultimate High School Good Luck” he asked. I nodded shyly, stepping closer so we weren’t shouting at each other. I took note of the flower on his jacket pocket. It was a gladiolus, which meant strength of character. 

“I’m Makoto Tachibana… And you are?” I asked.

“I’m Sousuke Yamazaki, The Ultimate High School Scion. Tell me Makoto… Have we met somewhere before?” he asked, catching me totally off guard. I flushed red, stumbling back and became a stuttering mess.

“N-No! I-I don’t believe so! I-I mean! I-I would’ve remembered m-meeting someone as important as you! A-And there’s no w-way you would’ve met someone as o-ordinary as me!” I stuttered, stopping at the end and covering my mouth in pain as I bit my tongue. Sousuke raised a brow, about to ask something when a loud voice suddenly cut everyone off. 

“Alright students! Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy! Now presenting your Head Master!” boomed out a loud male voice. Everyone’s eyes fell upon the podium on the stage at the front of the room, waiting in anticipation to get some answers. All our breaths caught in our throat as a white and black bear suddenly jumped up and onto the podium. It was literally what I just said. One half of it was like a cute white bear, the other half was like a black demon bear with sharp teeth. 

“Testing, testing, one two three. Alright, welcome students to Hope’s Peak Academy! I’m your Head Master Monokuma!” declared the bear in a high pitched voice. I felt my jaw drop at what I’d just heard. A bear was our head master? Better yet, how was this bear moving and talking? Was it a robot? Why was this happening? 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” I muttered under my breath, hearing equal reactions of shock and disbelief from the others around me. I couldn’t blame them, this seemed so surreal, even I thought I was dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover, so please be nice. I haven't actually played the danganronpa games, but I've seen bits of footage online and bits of the anime. So please excuse the storyline if it's not spot on. This story will be my main priority at the moment, all my other stories will be on hold for the moment.


End file.
